


Buzz Off

by van_helsa124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment, mentioned self harm, requested by friend, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_helsa124/pseuds/van_helsa124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by a friend who was having some issues. Was going to submit it to her but it didn't work so I put it on here so she can read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Off

You’re phone buzzed in your pocket and you just knew. It was him again. It was always him at that time of night.  
If the constant messaging wasn’t bad enough, your father, Dean, had noticed that hickie he’d left on your neck and teased you about having a boyfriend. But the truth was that you didn’t even like him. The guy was less of a boyfriend and more of a constant irritation. The thought of him was enough to keep you off of your phone sometimes. Just the thought of him made your stomach turn.  
You didn’t even like boys!  
Hell, you almost wished they’d been serious when your parents jokingly said they’d shoot him.  
And now laying there in the dark you were left with your thoughts and a phone that wouldn’t shut up even with the volume off. How many times had you told Daniel that you weren’t interested? How many times had he ignored you and continued anyway? A tear rolled its way down your cheek and you just wished it would go away. All of it. The whole situation.  
One more message and you couldn’t take it anymore. With a sob you hurled your phone at the wall and watched the light on the screen flicker off. Leaving you in darkness, the only light coming from under the door. But it was then that it hit you. That phone had been a birthday present. Dean and Cas would be so disappointed.  
You couldn’t do anything right.  
Through the tears you didn’t notice the footsteps or the shadows appearing under the door. You hardly even noticed the door opening and that someone was inside your room until the light flickered on and you were forced to close your eyes to let them adjust.  
You looked up and, oh god, it was Castiel. Your heartbeat thudded in your ears. What if he was mad? What if he kicked you out? What… What if…  
He blinked at you sleepily, taking in the scene before him- the smashed pieces of phone in the corner, you sitting in the middle of your room sobbing, your crumbled sheets strewn about the place, those cuts on your arm you’d been so careful hiding… and then his arms were around you.  
Castiel was always warm and comforting and it was in his arms you stayed until you could breathe right again. He didn’t ask what was wrong and you were glad. He let you cry and cry until you were done, giving you plenty of time to calm down and wipe your eyes.  
And it was then that Dean peeked round the door, eyes bleary and concerned. When he noticed what was happening he padded over and knelt by your side, rubbing small circles into your back.  
At the small gesture your eyes filled with tears again but Dean leant in to wipe them away. “Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell us anything, you know that right? Please, Chloe, let us help?”  
You looked away from them, both ashamed and embarrassed. “I told him to stop but he wouldn’t listen and he just kept going. I didn’t want to… I felt bad saying no and now he won’t stop and I don’t know what to do…”  
Dean and Castiel exchanged a glance and Castiel lent down to kiss your hair, “Does this have anything to do with that boy who keeps texting you? What was his name? Daniel?”  
You nodded guiltily. This was all your fault.  
“Hey! Hey, this is not your fault you hear.” Dean said making you look at him, you weren’t even aware you’d said that out load. “If this guy won’t leave you alone and get the message then that’s his problem. Guy’s got a thick skull and if he needs a few holes punched in…”  
“Dean!” Castiel cut him off sharply before turning back to you, “He didn’t mean that.”  
You smiled weakly, trying to hide how appealing that idea actually sounded. “It’s ok. I just… don’t know what to do. He keeps messaging me and sending pictures and…”  
You felt Castiel’s arms tighten around you, while Dean’s eyes widened, “And? What else had he done, Chloe?”  
“He did things, touched me… but we didn’t go all the way!” you assured them when anger flashed across both of their expressions, “It was just kind of kissing and… you know. But I was too shy to tell him to stop and now he won’t leave me alone.”  
Castiel sighed, “This needs to stop. It’s tearing you to pieces.”  
You felt another wave of tears roll down your cheeks, “I’ve tried telling him to stop but he doesn’t listen, it always just starts all over again!”  
“Well then,” Cas said planting another kiss on your scalp, “we will have to try a different approach.”  
“Like what?”  
Dean clicked his fingers, “Tell him you’ve got a girlfriend. I’m sure Charlie would be more than happy to step in and help should he ask for proof.”  
Castiel smiled, “That sounds like a great idea, what do you think?”  
You nodded while burying your face into Cas’s shirt, trying to hide the blush that was sweeping across your cheeks. They couldn’t know about the crush you’d had on Charlie for well over a year, although you were pretty sure Uncle Sam had an inkling, your parents still didn’t have a clue.  
“I, um, there’s something else I’ve been meaning to tell you.” You mumble into your dad’s chest. He smelt of thunderstorms and watermelon and it was making you a bit braver than you usually were.  
“Go on.” Cas encouraged from above you, and hell, if the thing with Daniel was coming into the air tonight than this could too.  
“I really do like girls, so it won’t be a total lie when I tell Daniel.” You admitted quickly but you were pretty sure they’d caught it.  
From behind you, you heard Dean chuckle. “Well then that boy really picked the wrong girl to mess with didn’t he? Because he never had a chance!”  
Ok, that one made you look up and smile. You were pleased that they had taken that last announcement so well, although in hind sight it was hard to see how they couldn’t considering…  
“Great,” Dean sighed, relived, “Now try and get some sleep. And remember, if even that doesn’t work, Cas’ll still be here to smite that asshole off of the face of the earth for you.”  
You turned back to your other father, “Can you guys be there when I tell him?”  
Castiel gave you your favourite crinkly smile, “We’re always with you.”

With that they helped you remake your bed and tucked you in. Dean picked up the bigger pieces of your ruined phone and vowed to vacuum the rest in the morning.  
“Sorry about that.” You mutter from under the covers, suddenly staring to feel guilty again.  
But Cas just smiled from above you, “Phones can be replaced. You can’t. Just remember that ok?” He gave you another kiss, on your forehead this time, “Goodnight, love you.”  
“Love you.” You murmured back sleepily knowing everything was going to get better.  
Dean gave you one last smile before shutting off the light and closing your bedroom door, letting you slip into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To Chloe
> 
> I hope this was ok. I'm not used to writing this kind of fanfic so I hope that I did not mess up completely and that it kind of helps, I may have also added a little bit of gay in there too...
> 
> -Pandora


End file.
